corruption_of_the_4th_dimension_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 2: Barter
For part one look http://corruption-of-the-4th-dimension-dnd.wikia.com/wiki/Part_1:_Jailbreakhere For the first time in what would seem like eons, the party was introduced to the freedom that they had craved, craved enough to kill and risk being killed. Each person was set on their own task, the goliath and the charming human teaming up to prostitute Grunhilda out to make some money, while the Serbian and the kobold went on their own adventure to acquire some wares. The Serbian walked into a small clothing store and began looking around at the several different outfits that he could purchase, forgetting that he had no money whatsoever, while the kobold attempted to steal items from the store, actually succeeding at first but turning back for whatever reason to sell the stolen item back to the person he had stolen it from and immediately being chased by the arm guards that protected the market from thieves like himself. Meanwhile our other party attempted to whore Grunhilda out for some simple coin while the massive beast of a woman was being hit in the head by various stones being thrown by Cockney children. Eventually Grunhilda managed to approach a potential customer who offered her baby hands labeled as "apples" in exchange for her services, but had changed her mind as she attempted to kill him. A small battle went on between this small faced customer and the goliath as Ren was being approached by a small gnome dressed in a bear outfit who squeaked anytime he moved. The gnome had brought up a proposal to Ren that in exchange for protection for Henry Ford, the inventor of the automobile, Ren and his party would receive three thousand gold coins, a small fortune at that. Ren had accepted this mission but had lacked the time watch required to teleport back in time to actually partake in the mission. As it stood the party was penniless, hopeless, and beaten down from the battle prior, the five all scared from seeing Mr. Blobby capture Bagge and bring him into the abyss, but this now gave them the slightest bit of hope. Regrouping, Ren had told his fellow party members about the opportunity given to him by the bear gnome, but upon this Ren turned his attention to Grunhilda who was throwing children at her adversary in an attempt to ward him off, both of them ending up weaponizing orphan children in a last-ditch effort for survival. Grunhilda's foe laid slain on the ground now, having sustained a massive amount of damage from her barrage of children, Grunhilda posing victoriously as she stole his suit and attempted to sell it for money, despite it being covered in orphan blood. The party's quest was now clear, it was their duty to obtain a time watch to protect the creator of the automobile. Now regrouped, the five brave souls set off to the "Smelly Indian" market based in the 4th level of the cave system, that description fitting the location well. The place smelled of curry and rat feces, an aroma that would offend even the greatest of Slavs. The floor was covered in discarded trash, feces, children, and other dirt, adding to the gross atmosphere even more so than before. The party was utterly lost, unable to make their way through this strange place before noticing a giant store with the words "TIME STUFF" written in bold and neon on its sign. Our heroes enter the store only to be greeted by an old Indian man dressed in stereotypical shopkeeper's robes, his hair jet black, combed to the back, one of his teeth shining with gold. The old man confronted the group and offered to show the group his wares before Ren had mentioned the time watch. In shock the man had begun to close his windows and doors before reaching in his safe to reveal what seemed to be a small toy cactus with a sombrero and sunglasses, covered in rust and what seemed to be dirt, though that was never confirmed. The shop owner struck a deal with the group, if they would kill the shop owner's competitor, the bunch could have the time watch, and the group eagerly accepted. The shop owner handed the small kobold a double-barreled pistol that could apparently erase people from time and pointed the group to a small stand about thirty meters away, a simple rug with a monkey wearing a fez, a red coat, and brass symbols attempting to sell a cigarette guarding the rug. The kobold, being as swift as she was too powerful for the small pistol handed to her, her first shot missing completely and her second shot beginning to ricochet off walls. This nearly unstoppable bullet had met its match as it approached a lonely orphan child eating an ice cream cone, the bullet defiantly plummeting itself into the child's skull before he faded away into nothingness, erasing the scum from all timelines. Ren however had started to feel doubt in his mission, simply approaching the monkey and asking what he was selling. The monkey pointed to the cigarette before Ren asked what was special about the cigarette, the monkey putting out a sign that read "time cigarette" in misspelled letters. Something sparked in Ren as he approached his Serbian friend, demanding the banana the giant horse had given them back in the prison. It was clear to Ren what he must do. With banana in hand the human entered the time shop, asking the owner why they wanted a monkey assassinated and informing them about the time cigarette, in which the owner had broken down at the thought that the monkey had actually obtained the time cigarette. With all his might Ren shoved the banana in the man's mouth and pulled the peel before the ground began to tremble. A voice called from inside the human's mind "Hello Ed-boys. Many doors, yes?". Before the human could react, a portal opened up in the room revealing a giant Swedish boy wearing a meat grinder on his head, the boy bearing blue hear and a yellow shirt with red stripes. The boy grew two heads before beginning to start up the meat grinder, sucking in everything into the room and turning it into sausage. Ren had luckily survived by dashing out of the building before it was sucked into the hole, by Dorkel was not so lucky. Dorkel had embraced his fate as he yelled "DORKEL LOVES BLOBBY" before he was sucked in and turned into a sausage. The monkey sensing the destruction of a time relic had transformed into a fifty-foot giant ape, slaughtering fellow shop owners as the portal sucked in all but our heroes who miraculously managed to escape the destruction and retreat to a different part of the cave system, but not without grabbing an AKM assault rifle and the time cactus.